GaLu Week 2016
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Reposted back to FFN. I picked up doing the prompts for this pairing starting this year. I had a lot of fun with this years prompts and got a small 3 part.
1. Worm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail of its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

It had started out like any other normal day for him, but as soon as he got to the guild, he knew that something was off. Giving a hooded glare around the guild, unable to spot what was wrong, Gajeel made his way to his normal seat in the corner, next to Levy. The seemingly ever-present scowl on his face, looking more prominent as he took his seat, next to the petite word mage, who like always had her face buried in some tome or another.

Giving another furtive look around the guild, Gajeel leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, to wait for MiraJane to come by with his normal plate of iron nails for breakfast. As the minutes began to crawl by, that of feeling kept growing stronger and stronger, making him start to fidget in place, finally drawing Levy's attention to him.

"Is there something wrong Gajeel?" she asked, her voice soft.

Looking down at her, from the corner of his eye, Gajeel snorted before giving her a reply, "No, not particularly. Just something... seems really off today and I can't figure out what it is."

At his words, Levy tilted her head to the side as her mind started to go to work to figure it out. Everyone in the guild knew how she felt about him, hell he knew by smell alone. Though he didn't exactly return the same feelings, he was rather partial to her, hence the fact he had given her a nickname. So, deciding to let it go because once she got latched onto something that interested her, there was nothing short of death that could stop her from solving it. And he wasn't even sure that Death could stop her curiosity.

At the thought, Gajeel gave a low chuckle that put a frown on her face, as well as a unasked question in her eyes. One that he waved off, before slumping down further into his seat, as he realized that MiraJane hadn't come by with his breakfast yet. With a small turn of his head, he looked at the bar, only just noticing that the Silver-haired, matchmaking crazed woman wasn't there. Narrowing his red eyes, Gajeel tapped Levy on the head, drawing her out of her thoughts, before jerking his thumb towards the bar, silently asking what was going on.

Not even looking at where he was pointing, Levy spoke up, "Oh, yeah, there was an incident this morning involving some of Team Natsu's members. And well, let's say we learned something new, that we really didn't need to know."

As her words trailed off, Gajeel raised a pierced eyebrow down at the bluenette, who just averted her eyes from him as her face flushed a bit pink. Clearing her throat, as he watched her began to fidget under his gaze before he finally decided to let it go. Returning to slumping and brooding as that feeling started to become an itch between his shoulder blades as time continued to pass by, as he slowly became more and more surly.

It was just before noon, when the door to the Master's office burst open, drawing the attention of everyone in the guild. Only to see MiraJane come walking out, eyes flashing dangerously, as she dragged Natsu and Gray behind her by their ears. Inciting just as much fear as Erza did while sporting that same look on her face. But that wasn't what caused a loud gasp to echo through the guild hall and Gajeel to choke on the very air he breathed. Because when Lucy stepped through the doorway after them.

There the normally bubbly blond came out, covered from head to toe in what looked like dirt, but to his nose was clearly manure. All the while her brown eyes were glowing unnaturally in rage, as she lifted a shaky hand up to pull at something just over her face. Only to flinch and growl at seeing a worm wiggling from between her fingertips, as her lips curled up in disgust. The two that were being dragged by the ear, had wide eyes and were sweating bullets in fear, as they watched their teammate grin like a crazed woman.

Gajeel turned away from the scene, doing his best to chuckle softly, as he got elbowed by Levy to be quiet. He knew that later he would have to get it from her, what he had missed that morning. And how a little worm could cause such anger in the blond celestial mage.


	2. Lure

**Disclaimer: I do now own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

She sat there a pout on her full lips as her eyes remained focused on what she held in her hands. When Nat Sue had told her that happy and he had gotten a gift for her, she wasn't sure what to expect. And it most definitely wasn't the small intricately shaped piece of metal that she now held.

Tilting her head from side to side before raising it up looking at her best friend in the eyes. Carefully considering what to say next.

"Well loose, do you like it?"Nat Sue asked, his black eyes shining like an eager child.

Smiling as she opened and closed her mouth a few times before being able to speak, "it's nice Nat Sue, happy, but what is it exactly?"

At her words happy and Nancy burst out laughing. Making Lucy looks at them with an unamused look on her face. Eventually, they settled down noticing she wasn't looking amused.

"It's a magic fishing lure," Happy said, flying about.

"Yeah! You cast it out and is supposed to catch the thing your heart desires most." Natsu exclaimed.

Unable to help the skeptical look that appeared on her face as she glanced back down after 'lure' in her hands. Quite certain that it was some kind of hoax or gag gift. Lucy still felt warm inside at the fact that her friends were thinking about her.

"Thank you guys!" She said softly before grabbing them into a group hug.

**0000000000000**

As Lucy walked along the edge of the river she contemplated if she should actually try out the letter or not. Finally deciding it really wouldn't hurt to cast it, when more than likely there would be no real result. More so when she believed that she had everything her heart desired.

Giving the wave to the fishermen out in the middle of the river as they called out to her to be careful. Lucy halted by a young boy sitting there fishing with 2 rods.

"Hey, you mind if I borrow your spare rod? I got a letter for president and want to try it out." She asked.

Her question earned her toothy grin as the boy nodded, grabbing the spare rod and reeling it in and handing it to her. Once she had it in hand Lucy tied the letter on with ease, from all the fishing she had done with her teammates over the years.

Admiring her work for a brief second as the fishing lure glittered brightly in the sunlight before she pinched the line drying her warm back and flicking the fishing rod for at her wrist releasing the line at the last second. Getting an appreciative whistle from the boy as she watched the lure glittered once before it hit the water and sinking into it. Sitting down Lucy wondered how long it would be before she'd find out if the lure was a fake or not.

Lost in her thoughts, Lucy was almost pulled from the stone block she was sitting on as the rod in her hands was jerked on. Brown eyes wide as she tugged back while attempting to reel it in. As she struggled Lucy felt pair hands overlap with hers. Looking up to see the youth who had graciously loaned her the rod helps her. Giving him a smile just as a resounding splash was heard accompanied by some cursing that was very familiar, causing Lucy to whip her head around to look.

Unable to keep her jaw from going slack in shock at what she was seeing. For there at the end of her fishing line was her guildmate Gajeel Redfox hooked by a piercing in his nose at the end of her fishing line glaring daggers at her. Looking like a drowned rat as he swam towards her. Unable to help it laughter bubbled up from within her before she could stop it. Lucy wasn't sure if her heart desired Gajeel though she was rather partial to him. But if this was the end result of going fishing with her magic fishing lure, she takes it.


	3. Tongue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

As Lucy and Gajeel sat there glaring at each other around an iron pole. They had a silent conversation with their eyes because wagging their tongues to talk was not an option. Because of the current predicament both of them were in.

It started out as a simple enough mission requiring mages that were good at creating objects reading and solving puzzles. When Gajeel had taken the mission his first choice had been Levy. But he declined because of a prior commitment to another mission with fellow guildmate Freed. Leaving him to put out until he saw the guilds resident Celeste Teal mage enter and sit at the bar.

At that point, it was like he had an epiphany and quickly made his way to where she was standing at the bar. From there, things had happened quickly. She had agreed once he explains the specifics of the mission. Which was simple enough, though she had cautioned him that she wasn't as good as either Levy or Freed at reading and deciphering the ancient text.

Lucy had been giddy with excitement when Gajeel had asked her to help him on a mission. She had had little interaction with him since he joined Fairy tail after the whole Phantom Lord incident. Since the task that had led them to their current state of being was seemingly simple enough. From what she could translate they just had to create a tall pole and chant the children's song listed.

But somehow a word had been pronounced wrong, leaving the area encased in ice and their tongues forcibly stuck to the iron pole good deal had created. Each waiting for the punishment to reach its time limit, so they could put there now cold and dry tongues back in their mouths.


	4. Castle

**Disclaimer: I do now own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**(this fic was written while listening to Linkin Park Castle of Glass)**

* * *

Seeing the sparkle in the brown eyes let me know that whatever thing had caught Lucy's attention was something she wanted. Giving a small shake my head as I knelt down to look at the shops display through the window, only to see various knickknacks and baubles artfully lined up. Leaving me very unsure of which one made her eyes light up like they were.

"Is magnificent to jail?"

Lifting my hand up and scratching my head as I answered, "Bunny no offense but which thing are you referring to?"

The small harrumph that came from her had me feeling nervous. Just as her small slender but very strong hand grasped my chin jerking my heads toward her while her other hand tapped on the glass pointing to a small castle made of soldered pewter and lead glass. It was done with great skill due to the amount of detail it had.

"The castle. It is truly magnificent I really like it a lot."

Understanding donning in my mind dared to look at the price tag and was almost thankful I was wearing brown khakis. The price on it would cover my rent for seven months as well as food. Putting a small tight smile on my lips as I reached out pulling her to me as I stood up.

Carefully measuring my words, "Well we'll see if Santa can get it for you for Christmas, bunny."

Cautiously taking a peek at her to gauge her reaction, when I saw her eyes go wide as she processed the words I said in a small squeal of delight accompanied by her crushing hug was her answer. As my mind started processing how I would get the money in the next three weeks, before Christmas, because making Lucy happy made me happy.


	5. Frame

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**(part 2)**

* * *

As I sat at the bar frowning hard at my strawberry milkshake, a plate cough interrupted my(rather angry) thoughts. Causing me to lift my eyes up into a pair of concerned blue ones. Blinking my eyes a few times (inadvertently moistening them) as reality came rushing back. Feeling he rushing to my cheeks I gave Mira Jane a small smile and apology. When she returned it tension I wasn't aware of seemed to slowly seep from my muscles leaving me feeling very tired. Which must've shown on my face because Mira Jane reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Lucy, what's going on? Last two weeks you looked so down and rather scary to boot."

At her honest words, I felt tears gather in my eyes burning them. Everything came rushing to the forefront of my mind. Causing the tears spill down my cheeks. All the things I'd been holding inside finally be began being released by a simple question from a friend I knew and trusted. Deciding it wasn't good to keep my thoughts to myself I began to tell Mirajane everything.

"It's Gajeel. Ever since we took a stroll through Magnolia looking at the various Christmas displays he is become distant almost shut off for me. And when I asked him about doing something wrong to make him act like that the look on his face is like I just kicked the puppy."

Keeping my hearing gaze on Mira Jane as I spoke I saw so many things flash across her face. Ranging from worry shock surprise to anger finally. All why her mind tried to place everything together to make sense. He was always at the guild so she was provincial lot of information others were not and we all knew she cared for us a lot.

It took a few minutes before I saw a smile appear on her face as she spoke, "Lucy, I don't think you should worry too much. Gajeel may not be the most open about his emotions but he does have his own ways of showing them. Beside he is been taking a lot of easy jobs. On top talking with Reedus and Max when he is at the guild itself."

There was relief filling my heavy heart even if her words didn't dispel all of my worry. Giving a nod of my head and my best thank you smile. I paid for my now melted milkshake got up and started to leave the guild. Figuring going home to my apartment for a hot bath a good book and bed would be the best ideal.

As they stepped up the guild doors I heard to Gajeel speaking to Max and Reedus.

"So you think you can fit this in the frames?"

"Of course that will take a bit of work due to the size and amount your wanting."

Once it's done all do the colors the way you asked."

"Thank you to. It has to be as perfect as we can get it."

"Just one question, the Gajeel?"

"What?"

"Why did you want to do this again?"

Silence for that question before Gajeel's trademark laugh resounded in the fading sunlight. Filling curious but deciding that I shouldn't eavesdrop. I walked away, Mira Jane's words coming back to me making me smile and chuckle. Because she was right I didn't need to worry, because she knew Gajeel would talk to herself when he was ready.


	6. Bridge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its character, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**(Part 3)**

* * *

Snowfall silently being the only witness to the to bundled people as they made their way to the outskirts of Magnolia City. Black and pink-gloved hands clasped as they walked in silence except for the crunching of the snow beneath their booted feet. Each had a smile on their face and enjoying the others company while taking a Christmas morning stroll.

The quiet of Magnolia as well as the early signs of life awakening in each house. Causing the duo chuckle softly and lean against each other. Happiness mixed with amusement on their faces. As they continued wrapped up in their own little world, thoughts of what might happen to float through their heads. Soon enough the couple was out of the city and making their way towards a partially covered trail. One that will leave them to a familiar clearing in Magnolia woods.

"So Gajeel can't you give me a little hint as to what this Christmas as it is?" Lucy asked.

Her answer was a low chuckle as you just shook his head in her pink-gloved hand in his. A smug smile on his lip as they made their way through the forest. Which looked like a glittering wonderland the sun reflecting off the snow.

Again the silence wrapped around them with only the sound of the snow crunching beneath her feet. Though quickly even the sound of snow crunching halted as both of them came to a stop. Before them was a large crevice with a tall, slender red-haired man standing before it. A smile on his thin lips as he gave a nod of his head. Then turned and pulling a painter**'s** palette from inside his brown snow jacket he gave a few quick strokes of a paintbrush causing a bridge to appear across the crevice.

The rails of the bridge were made of white Birchwood and polished still, twisting into an intricate design musical notes and the fairytale logo. When it was done the man turned around to look at the couple. The a please not happy on the Gajeel's face while Lucy was looking shocked and amazed and confused, causing him to smile a bit wider.

"Well, I shall take my leave. Enjoy the morning and I shall see you to at the Guild later." Giving a bow before departing.

A soft sigh from Lucy was his and Gajeel's only response as she was ushered forward by the large black glove hand at the small of her back. The delight on not just her face but he was on his as the made their way across the bridge and up the hill. Again silence once more wrapping around in the snow-covered forest. As the rising sun made all look like a wintry fantasy-land.

"Hey?" Lucy soft voice broke the silence as they near the top of the hill they'd started climbing.

"What?" Was her reply.

"Won't you at least hint to why you're bringing me out here early on Christmas morning." She asked as her head turned to look up at him as they crested the hilltop.

The sentence she received at her question cause Lucy to puff her cheeks up. Only to fill the air gushed out of her lungs seconds later at the site that met her eyes. There before her where Gajeel's house should have been was a life-size replica of the miniature castle Lucy had hinted at Gajeel that she wanted for Christmas. It was breathtakingly beautiful as the sunlight broke through the treetops illuminating it.

"Hey bunny, now Lucy, we've been through a lot in the time we've known each other. You know I still wonder how I ever got so lucky to have you as my girl." Gajeel video spoke softly, growing Lucy's attention back to him.

"And while I want to, I mean if you are okay with it, to make as permanent." Gajeel's voice broke on the words coming out hesitance as he got down on one knee. "You've been my Princess and this is your castle if you'll have me."

Brown eyes met red as the crew wide before the shrill will of laughter wrote the quiet of the forest around. Quickly followed by grants as Lucy dived at Gajeel wrapping her arms around his neck as he fell backward into the snow-covered ground.

"Yes!" Was the only words spoken as the to you just in contact.


	7. Torture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

As he stood there listening to the man who introduced himself as the building manager, Rogue just nodded his head and kept a small polite smile on his face. HE was annoyed at having to be there in the first place. Especially after 6 months ago, he goes to see his traitorous half-brother Gajeel again, before their father took him down. Now Rogue was just there to take care of 'loose ends' as his father put it.

Half listening as they stepped from the elevator, h slide his red gaze to his friend and partner. Seeing Sting look confused she glared at the back of the oblivious man's head. It was not too often that Sting looked confused, so this drew Rogues attention back to the building managers. Paying closer attention to what he was actually saying as they made their way down the hallway.

"Poor thing, I mean with all that has happened in the last year. Glad, though, she finally gave into her daddy's whims to move back home with him. Got to be painful staying here with those memories. So young and well... ya know."

Doing his best not to curl his lip in disdain in the elderly man's words. There was no way anyone could make him believe that this woman could be said about Gajeel's death. No, not when she made public appearances, looking picture perfect. It was one of those public appearances, with her draped on a young man's arms, smiling as if nothing had happened. He took the job Metalicana offered after seeing that. Wanting nothing more to make her truly suffer for taking away Gajeel, who had been his world and safety net.

Giving a quick side glance to Sting as the click of the door opening after the man unlocked it. The interior of the apartment was dim. Showing nothing but the outlines of the furnishings. As he stepped in, nodding okay to the managers asking them to be careful packing everything., as well as assuring them that the tenant wasn't home, but expect them. Once inside Rogue let his eyes adjust as he noted the state of the place. There was a thin layer of dust covering almost everything. Almost as if no one had been living here for a while, which was a contradiction to what the building manager had just told them.

Shaking his head Rogue motioned for Sting to look around as he, himself made his way towards the shelves along the back wall from the door. Curious about the books and pictures on them. Not sure if anyone was there, Rogue stepped silently. It was a short distance even going around the gunmetal gray couch and low metal work coffee table that screamed his half-brother loudly. Proving the man had lived here once.

Once he reached the shelves, Rogue quickly scanned the book bindings, finding many titles dealing with metal working. Carpentry as well as a few books like 'The Lord of the Rings' Trilogy, Harry Dresden, and Wheel of Time series by Robert Jordan. As well as Photo Albums that were labeled clearly in a flowing script that was female. Ignoring these as he let his gaze shift to the photos, which he noted didn't have dust on them.

Curious he picked up one after another, looking at them feeling a bit at a loss. Because staring back at him out of most of them was his brother smiling of all things. And happily. Seeing the smile on his half-brother's face was off-putting since he couldn't recall him ever smiling without a sadistic gleam in the depths of his crimson eyes, promising pain. But here he was staring at just that. And Rogue knew he'd be lying if he wasn't shaken.

Another thing Rogue noticed in his perusal of the pictures was that Gajeels had short spiky hair and had removed quite a few of his piercings. Which had always been a trademark, a sign of who he was, no had been before that woman came into his life and changed him. The thought left a bad taste in the back of his mouth as Rogue put the picture he was holding back and picked up the last one on the shelf.

What he saw made Rogue choke on a surprised gasp. In the center of the group of people was Gajeel, a dark, smug grin on his face as he held the blond against him possessively with one hand, while the other was flipping someone else off. But it was the sight of the belly piercing the woman wore. A small intricate black-steel dragon. The Symbol of The Slayers gang, more specifically, Metalicana. It showed she was Gajeels property and he'd kill any who'd touch her.

That Gajeel gave it to the rich heiress in his arms spoke volumes. Ripping his eyes from the piercing, Rogue looked at the blonde's face, noting that she wasn't looking at the camera, but up at Gajeel with honest feelings of love and adoration written across her facial features. The look said there was no one else that she could see but his half-brother.

Giving a quick shake of his head, Rogue refused to believe that the spoiled city girl felt that way about his brother. It was impossible, even if the proof was before his eyes, which he diverted to the other people in the picture. A few he recognized as prominent people in the public eye. But there was two other he immediately recognized, as his father had tried to recruit them to join The Slayers, Natsu Dragneel, the estranged son of Chinese Mafia's Head and Laxus Dreyar, Grandson of the Magnolia City Police Commissioner. Also a well-known gang member in the local area.

Giving a small shudder at his one run in with the man, recalling Laxus' penchant for torture with electricity. Putting the picture back, Rogue felt a touch on his shoulder, followed by a soft whisper to turn around. The tone used was a mix of caution and shock. With a roll of his eyes, Rogue did so, only to stop mid-turn, frozen stiff at the sight that greeted his eyes as his brain tried to process what he was seeing, on top of how it was possible.

"Gajeel?" a dry, hoarse and barely audible voice spoke, cracking on the simple syllables echoed in the quiet of the dim apartment.

To Rogue, it sounded so broken, desperate and yet hopeful at once. Slowly he finished turning to look fully at the woman, hardly believing what he was seeing. Glancing down at the picture still in his hands and back up to the blond before him. His mind racing to think back to the last time he'd seen her on Television.

Quickly his mind supplied a date for over a month ago. It was that appearance that had helped him choose to take care of this 'loose end'. This woman had appeared smiling before the lights, cameras, and crowds. Arm intertwined with another man's. Shifting carefully thru the images he had seen, Rogue again darted his eyes back to the picture and up again to the woman before him once more.

"Fuck!" he muttered as he let his red eyes bore holes into the woman, who had come to a halt but a few feet from him. The sob that came from her reminded Rogue of a dying animal as what little life was in the dull honey-brown eyes went blank as she crumpled to the floor.

"Uh, Rogue... what's going on? Is this the same chick in the pictures and was on TV last month?"

Giving a small nod of his head, Rogue knelt down, placing the picture by his side as he checks her pulse. Feeling it flutter erratically against his fingertips, he hissed as he jerked his hand back. Glancing up at Sting who stepped back, looking worried.

"It is. This is Governor Heartfilia's daughter Lucy."

The look of disbelief on Stings face as he spoke, "How the hell... She looked in perfect health a month ago. This, this is not possible in only a month. Torture by starvation takes longer than a month to get like this."

Biting back a sharp retort, Rogue took a deep breath exhaling it slowly as he spoke calmly and rationally. "Because apparently, Makeup can cover a lot of shit apparently. Think very carefully, Sting. She wore a shawl over her dress and tried her best to keep her face from the cameras. What we are seeing is months worth of... what she had done to herself."

Silence reigned for a few seconds before Sting spoke again. "Well, then what are we going to do Rogue? She is a loose end your father wants to take care of."

Looking back up at his partner and friend as a cold, sardonic smile slipped onto his face, Rogue spoke, "Put her out of her misery."


End file.
